Blazed arrays are known multi-element transmission and/or reception devices used in sonar and radar systems. That is, each element in a blazed array can transmit and/or receive acoustic signals (in the case of sonar) or electromagnetic signals (in the case of radar). A conventional blazed array is illustrated in FIG. 1 and referenced generally by numeral 10. Blazed array 10 has a number of identical elements 12 arranged in a parallel and spaced-apart fashion. As is known in the art, blazed array 10 transmits the same signal from all elements 12 (subject to an element specific phase shift), but transmits different frequencies in different directions due to the phase shift. The frequency content of the transmitted signal varies with transmitter aspect due to constructive interference between the signals of individual elements 12. A significant limitation of blazed array 10 is that the signal transmitted in any particular direction is a narrowband signal. However, this limits both the amount of target signature information that can be gathered and the range resolution. Further, a conventional blazed array is generally limited to quarter cycle phase spacing for correspondence with quadrature signal components, i.e., real, imaginary, negative real and negative imaginary.